


The Proposal

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: A Belle/Gaston AU [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Initial dub-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Gaston approaches Belle about his proposal of marriage... One thing leads to another. I can't really decide if this is supposed to be like in the animated film or the live action one but the setup is pretty much the same regardless.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dalekofchaos for the request. This was really fun.

"I'm very sorry Gaston..." Belle mumbled as he approached. He was taller than she was, broader too. His shadow crept up her body as he came nearer and nearer. he placed a hand on either side of her where she leaned nervously against the door. He came so close to her that she could smell him. Her repulsion seemed to dwindle with the scent of his body. Her large dark eyes stared up into his as she fumbled for words to refuse him.  
"I-I-I just don't-," but she was cut off by a deep kiss planted on her half open mouth. One of Gaston's large, powerful hands caressed Belle's cheek as the slid it's way down her side to her waist. Belle hissed against their joined lips in a feeble attempt to shove him off her. Gaston's hand worked it's way beneath her dress as he stroked her leg. Belle broke away from the kiss with a gasp and attempted once again to rebuff his advances with a splutter of, "Gaston, please, I-"  
His hand found her womanhood. Belle who had, as yet, never been touched by a man in such a way let out a fluttering cry of shock and pleasure. Her slit exuded a wetness at once that caused Gaston to growl hungrily. He moved his other hand from Belle's cheek to grasp at the front of her dress. Belle's hands, tiny in comparison to his scrabbled, albeit half-heartedly, at Gaston's thickly muscled arm.

In one powerful rip Gaston tore Belle's dress at the seams so that most of it fell away from her body to reveal-- Gaston sighed in lusty excitement. Belle's slim waist and shapely legs had belied a much less amply proportioned frame. In truth, despite her narrow waist, Belle's hips were wide and rounded and her modest dresses had hidden large, pale breasts which sat perkily on her body, inviting him forward. Gaston growled once again as Belle attempted another even weaker entreaty to his pausing. He lunged at her chest and took one wide, perfectly rounded nipple in his mouth. He suckled desperately on the teat as Belle screamed out in a kind of panicked delight that sent him wild. He nuzzled at her chest and, remembering her wetness, redoubled the efforts in his fingers. He plunged first one and then two fingers into Belle as her legs gave out. The shock of suck pleasure toppled her to her knees. 

Gaston tore his shirt from his chest and cast the remainder of the tatters of Belle's clothes to the floor. He grasped the front of his trousers where, already, a large bulge demonstrated his delight, and began the unbuttoning. Belle, at eye level with Gaston's hands, watched the man before her draw out a truly massive penis. His cock measured over a foot in length and already leaked precum in anticipation of the sweetness his hands had already felt in Belle's pussy. She stared in some shock at her first dick. It was not exactly the easy way to begin her experience. Gaston took hold of his length with a hand (the other would easily have fitted around it too) and took his other, placing it behind Belle's head. He pushed her forward and she opened her mouth to receive him. 

He was gentle at first. He slid his manhood into her mouth quite slowly. Once it neared the back of her throat she realised barely half of him was in her mouth. Gaston's hand forced her head further toward him and she felt herself gag amidst the forcing pressure in her throat and the smell of cock in her nostrils. Belle began to bob back and forward, taking slightly more of him each time. Gaston groaned in pleasure as he worked her tongue around the head each time he pulled backwards. On one particularly ambitious thrust Belle spluttered. this sent Gaston over the edge. He began to madly thrust into Belle's throat she tried desperately to take more of more his dick forcing itself further into her. With another over-zealous thrust she choked and fell back towards the door. 

Without pausing for her recovery, Gaston grabbed Belle bodily from the floor and laid her, spread-eagled on the kitchen table. He pulled her legs apart as Belle mewled in anticipation. He grasped his heavy cock once again and brought it level with her dripping pussy. The cock shot into her. Belle screamed in delight as the massive dick spread her to her fullest. He cannoned through her barrier and reached her limit, staring down at the lips of virgin he had speared on him. Belle massaged her wobbling tits with lust as she stared up at her lover. Gaston, boring back into her eyes did the same to her folds. He pulled out only to thrust harder than before. Belle released one breast and rubbed madly at her stretched pussy as Gaston pummelled in and out of her. 

Belle cried out in further delight as Gaston lifted her once again and held her on him, now bouncing her up and down on his huge penis. He held her waist and lifted her higher and higher before slamming her down. Both could hear his heavy balls on her bum as he used her. She connected with him two-fold with a further kiss. They leaned into eachother as Gaston felt Belle's now sweat filmed tits slide against his equally wet chest. He bit at her neck as, simultaneously, she was pushed further and further down onto him. He felt himself rising to climax and laid Belle back on the table before sliding out of her. He made his way round her her head end and began anew.

Gaston levelled his member at Belle's now upside-down face. She stared up at him as he slid his dick into her expectant mouth once more. Her throat straightened out by her position, Gaston felt himself slide further and further down Belle and watched her neck expand slightly as he entered her totally. He shoved himself roughly in and out of her mouth as her watched her pleasure herself. Belle had two, no, three fingers pistoning out of her gaping, dripping pussy as her other hand danced over her heaving tits. 

With a final grunt Gaston came down Belle's throat with one long spurt. He drew himself out and pumped on his own dick as further ropes of white liquid covered Belle's face and chest. She licked at her lips whilst rubbing the sticky seed deeply into her pale breasts. Gaston stared at her wide legs as she continued to madly fuck herself with her fingers. Eventually, with one long almost pained moan she came for herself. Given release, she relaxed her her arms and legs and lay draped across the table. 

Fin.

Thanks again to dalekofchaos for the suggestion. I thoroughly enjoyed this and if anyone else wants to see anymore of these characters (or any others) let me know. Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
